Perfect Enemy
by Leyla Zind
Summary: Re-edicion de mi segundo Fic "PErfect enemy" Publicado el 30 de Diciembre de 2012...Sumary: "Song-fic. Hermione y Pansy separadas por las diferencias que implican el riesgo de perder la vida mientras esten juntas, siendo enemigas, llegando a ser perfecta la una a la otra..." Espero no cause molestia tener que agregar o seguir una nueva cuenta...


** www. youtube .com ****/watch?v= nZmYJjNrVZs**

Tiene espacio para q no lo quiten...

_De todas las versiones de Fan-mades de esta canción, este video es el que más me gusta, les recomiendo escuchar la canción al momento de leer (si es que son de los que leen y escuchan al mismo tiempo) pero si no pues primero la canción no? Para tomarle el ritmo!_

_Para algún s no es nuevo que ponga a mis chicas de t.A.T.u saben que las adoro!_

**Perfect Enemy - Song/Fic, inspirado en uno de mis más grandes amores las t.A.T.u**

Han pasado cinco años después de Hogwarts y la segunda guerra mágica, aquella que un día logro separa por completo a dos almas hechas para estar unidas en una sola, dos almas atormentadas cada una a su manera, la tortura y encierro en Azkaban para una, un lugar en el ministerio y el Wizengamot para la bruja más inteligente del último siglo que haya cursado por Hogwarts.

El momento del juicio a los mortífagos fue algo que todo el mundo mágico seguía de cerca, pero ni todo el poder de este mundo o el mágico habría salvado a aquella linda exmortifaga que por falta de valor no pudo dejar las enseñanzas de su familia a su sangre pura y esa necedad de seguir del lado del Sr. Tenebroso, ni por todo el amor que sentía por su castaña pudo alejarse de ellos, pues la principal acción en su contra será matar a ambas, ver primero sufrir a Hermione a base de crucios, y quien sabe que más maldiciones para después verla morir siguiendo ella el mismo destino.

Por nada del mundo Pansy Parkinson pensaba dejar sufrir a su castaña a causa suya, por haber echado a la basura su educación de sangre limpia por aquella necesidad y amor a una sangre sucia, su sangre sucia, la que dejaría de existir de darse cuenta alguien llamado padre…su madre advirtió a esa morena que su romance no podía ser descubierto por nadie, pues tanto la vida de su amor como la misma suya era seguro terminarían de la peor manera…

_**Why should I welcome?…**__ Porque debería dar la bienvenida? _

_**Your domination…**__ A tu dominación_

_**Why should I listen?...**__Porque debería escuchar?_

**# **_**To explanations…**__ Explicaciones? _

Así que un día como cualquier otro durante sus reuniones clandestinas, Pansy dio por terminada su 'relación' con la Griffindor de melena castaña. Sin más, haciéndole sentir que no estaba a su altura que su sangre si pesaba y el hecho de ser su primera vez con una mujer solo fue para probarse que no era lo suyo.

Triste tras las rejas de su celda en Azkaban una morena, aun hermosa a pesar del horror de estar encerrada tres largos años en ese horrible lugar, seguía adelante día a día con la esperanza de volver a ver a quien alguna vez juro defender de todos y contra quien fuera, cosa que recordaba no pudo cumplir…

**Flashback:**

_**I'm not pretending**__ No estoy fingiendo _

_**To make it simple**__ Para hacerlo simple _

**# **_**Try to be something**__ Estoy tratando hacer algo _

_**Experimental**__ Experimentando_

**- Hermione, debemos terminar **– anuncio Pansy a su novia en aquel salón donde tantas veces se demostraron su amo, la sala de los menesteres no volvería a ser la misma para ninguna.

**- ¿Qué pero que estás diciendo, algo que haya hecho mal?- **decía una muy sorprendida castaña**- te he ofendido?- **Hermione no daba crédito a lo escuchado, aquello debía ser una muy mala broma.

**- Es solo que ya no puedo con esta farsa- **la morena chica de 18 años hablaba con decisión en la voz que casi sonaba sincera ** -ya tome una decisión y lo mío no son las chicas- **termino diciendo con una mueca en la cara disimulando el dolor que la embargaba.

**- Que pero si eso no es lo que gritabas anoche! O hace algunos momentos- **Hermione seguía negada a aquello, porque ahora?, porque después de hacer el amor de aquella manera tan…pasional.

**- Esta bien, quieres la verdad, no quiero a una asquerosa sangre sucia a mi lado- ** dijo la morena a aquella castaña que no podía hablar del aturdimiento** - no quiero a un Griffindor conmigo y sobre todo - ** hizo una mueca desagradable como si algo apestara **- no te quiero a ti a mi lado come libros, eres mujer y esa fase para mi termino – **declaro tajante como si hablara de un resultado definitivo.

Hermione no cabía en sí, de indignación, solo hecho a correr lejos, muy lejos con un dolor en su pecho y alma que jamás sanaría, estaría destrozado gracias a aquella muchacha insensible a la que le entrego su corazón y solo lo uso para descubrir que lo suyo no eran las mujeres, no era ella en específico, Hermione Granger era muy poca cosa para la altura de Pansy Parkinson.

Al verla salir corriendo de esa habitación, Pansy se sentó pesadamente en la cama maldiciéndose en voz alta.

**- Es lo mejor para ti castaña, no podría vivir si algo te pasara por mi culpa – **comenzó a lamentarse la decisión que tomo pero se mantuvo fuerte**- no mereces llorar mi perdida, seguramente cuando ganen a Voldemort estaré muerta de todas maneras - **sonrió irónica, pues ella deseaba que aquello terminara y la muerte ayudara a cavar con su dolor **- es lo mejor para ti, ódiame ahora y no sufras mi muerte – **se dijo a si misma con valentía **- eres y serás la única por quien mi corazón aprendió a latir – **nunca antes ella había expresado aquellas palabras y se sintió feliz de escucharse decirlas, aunque su castaña jamás lo sabría.

**Fin del Flashback**

_**You don't turn me off**__ Tú no me has dado la espalda _

**# **_**I will never fail**__ Nunca te fallare _

_**Things I loved before,**__ Las cosa que ame antes_

_**Are not for sale **__No están para la venta _

Y allí estaba cumpliendo en aquel lugar el último día de su condena, tres años tras las rejas de Azkaban, uno huyendo, dejando solo unos meses al servicio del sr. Tenebroso.

Llego el guardia a su celda pidiendo que se levantara aseara y cambiara con unas ropas que alguien había llevado para ella, al parecer alguien se acordó que ese día saldría libre y sin poner peros prosiguió a acatar las órdenes del guardia.

Lista después de limpiarse, quiso esbozar una sonrisa en el percudido espejo que reflejaba su rostro unos cuantos años mayor, ahora podría comenzar de nuevo, después de todo fue acusada de delitos menores y los graves fueron cometidos por temor a la pérdida de su vida, el Wizengamot había sido condescendiente con ella, de todos los hijos de mortífagos obligados a actuar, todos purgaban una condena no menor a los 10 años de prisión.

Quería pensar que en su reducida condena tuvo que ver cierta castana que el dia de su sentencia, estaba presente como miembro de aquel jurado.

**Flash back….**

En el sótano de la mansión Parkinson Hermione buscaba con ímpetu a la única mortifica que quería capturar personalmente, y los rumores apuntaban a que ella había sido tan torpe últimamente que quedó atrapada en aquella mansión sin posibilidad de salir.

- **Entrégate Parkinson** – grito Hermione bajando las escaleras que llevan al sótano -**Sabes que no tienes salida** - continuo su andar seguro varita en mano - **estas rodeada –** termino sin tanta seguridad pues ella había venido sin la orden autorizada por el ministerio.

- **Me entregare con una condición Granger –** salió de su escondite ligeramente perturbada, parecía que tenía varios días allí.

**- ¿Hablas en serio no vas a darme pelea?-** pregunto incrédula a su exnovia, ex como le dolía esa palabra- **¿o ya se te acabaron las ganas de meterte conmigo!?-** dijo sarcástica la castaña.

Pansy rio y arrojo su varita, ante aquello Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- **Quiero que me digas **– dijo mirándola a los ojos, con sus intensos ojos verdes - **¿si es que ya pudiste olvidarme?** – Pregunto con su vista aun clavada en la castaña - **¿aún me amas?-** la duda la quemaba debía saberlo.

- **¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundida **-¿quién te crees para preguntar eso?- **aun en shock le dijo** -Tú me dejaste y me…** -pero no pudo terminar porque Pansy se había abalanzado sobre ella comiéndole la boca a besos.

Hermione no salía de su asombro pero poco a poco fue cogiendo el ritmo de los voraces besos de la mortifaga, llevo sus manos al rostro de Pansy susurrando – **Nunca podría olvidarte **_**mon petit serpent**_(mi pequeña serpiente, en francés).

_**Keep yourself away**__ Quedarte sola y ausente _

_**Far away from me **__Muy lejos de mí _

_**I forever stay**__ Yo Siempre seré _

**# **_**Your perfect enemy**__ Tu enemigo Perfecto _

Al escuchar el apodo que Hermione siempre le refería en la intimidad la mortifaga decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y tomando a la auror por la cintura la levanto y la coloco sobre una mesa vieja que estaba a su lado, comenzando a besar lentamente sus labios descendía hasta llegar a la clavícula de la castaña, moviendo sus manos tocando su cuerpo marcándolo de nuevo para ella.

La escucho gemir, ambas estaban cooperando, ¿pero porque? Decidieron ignorar sus dudas y seguir.

La castaña comenzó a tirar de la capa de la morena hasta dejarla en el piso en algún lugar, y comenzaba a besar sus hombros recorriendo con sus manos sus costados sintiendo como temblaba su serpiente, seguido al igual que Hermione, se necesitaban demasiado, esos casi dos años separadas, no les hizo ningún bien, por el contrario

Pansy se inclinó más posesivamente sobre Hermione haciendo que se recostara de espaldas a la mesa tomándola de las muñecas haciendo que la castaña soltara su varita, ninguna se dio cuenta de esto pues su atención estaba en otra parte.

Pansy ya tenía a la castaña topless, Hermione no supo cuándo ni como pero estaba sin su blusa sujetador ni corbatín, y Pansy se daba un festín con sus voluptuosos senos, jugando con su lengua delineando un pezón mientras con su mano libre acariciaba suavemente el seno falto de lengua, intercalando en ellos para que se sintieran igual de atendidos

**- ¿Puedo?-** pregunto tomando el botón del pantalón **- Necesito tenerte por última vez-** declaro con voz de deseo – **por favor** – rogo a la castaña.

**- Puedes, pero aummm…- **gemía Hermione bajo de Pansy al sentir como comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón así como las bragas fuera de su cuerpo caliente **– promete que ahhh… - **su gemido esta vez fue más alto al sentir los labios de Pansy besar su vientre bajando y subiendo al ombligo jugando con sus ansias **- qu..que..ohh- **arque la espalda al sentir como las manos de la mortifaga comenzaron a tocar por dentro de sus muslos separándolos posicionándose ella en ese lugar** - no será la última vez- **suplico Hermione a su amante, cuando empezaba a sentir la boca de Pansy besando por sobre su muslo.

**- Estas ahh…- **soltó Pansy al sentir como la castaña le acariciaba los senos por debajo de su cuerpo** - dispu…disp… aummmh - **Hermione ahora tiraba levemente de la camisa de Pansy sacándosela **- me esperaras?- **pregunto con temor al rechazo de la auror castaña.

**- solo si amm…ohh no te detengas – **declaro Hermione al sentir que una lengua comenzaba a rodear la entrada a su sexo delicadamente depilado **- si me dices la razón de tú a…- **casi no podía hablar ahora tenía dos dedos que amenazaban con entrar en ella pero no se decidían** -abandono…siii así sigue- **pidió suplicante la castaña.

**-Quieres que hable o…- **hablo Pansy saliendo de entre las piernas de su castaña **-prefieres que siga? – **pregunta divertida olvidando el motivo de su reunión, dedicando su tiempo al placer que desean, que necesitan después de tanto.

**- Cállate y dámelo ahora! – **Exigió Hermione - **te necesito – **susurro a su oído** - me has puesto muy mojada – **dicho esto cerro sus piernas sobre la cintura de Pansy atrapándola frente a ella aprovechando comenzó a besarla con todo lo que tenía guardado, tanto amor, deseo, coraje, frustración, arrepentimiento y mucho mas**-ahhh..sii…que Merlín tenga piedad de es alengua ahhh- **gimió alto Hermione al sentir la lengua de Pansy penetrarla sin aviso moviéndose ávidamente dentro de ella.

Al sentir que la mano de Pansy llegaba a hacer ayuda a su lengua estuvo a punto de gritar aún más alto, pues la extrañaba y deseaba como nunca lo había hecho antes, estaba a punto de correrse en manos y boca de Pansy cuando la escucha gemir.

Levantando su vista ve a una Pansy ahora desnuda tocándose mientras con la mano derecha está en Hermione su mano izquierda está en su propia entrepierna al parecer esta igual o más al borde que la castaña.

Ante esto Hermione le ayuda a levantarse y sobre el suelo frio ahora con la capa de ambas en este la guía hasta ponerla de frente a su sexo y ella al de Pansy, comenzando la guerra por llevar al orgasmo a su amada, lo antes posible….lo logran.

Pansy explota de manera abrupta sobre la castaña y debe parar el movimiento que hacia dentro de ella con sus dedos y lengua, tratando de recomponerse se calma y continua arremetiendo en su **castaña – necesito que digas mi nombre Hermione-** pide suplicante – **quiero llevar conmigo este recuerdo a…-**pide con devoción a su amada.

**- Pansy estoy a..ah…a punto –** gime Hermione quien no puede más- **oh Pansy! Sii toma chupa todo cielo, siii!**- gime Hermione tan alto que cree que la han escucha hasta Irlanda, el orgasmo la golpeo tan fuerte que su espalda se arque alto, tanto que Pansy la calmo volviendo a besar por dentro de sus muslos.

Hermione callo dormida al instante, para Pansy sería muy sencillo dejarla allí descansando y escapar, pero entendió que debía de hacer las cosas bien y una de ellas es pagar por su cobardía. Si Azkaban era la solución por allí empezaría, ganaría la confianza de Hermione y estaría a su lado de nuevo.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, Pansy se acostó abrazando a Hermione por detrás y durmió con ella, cuando sintió que algo se movía se sobresaltó. Miro a todos lados y se encontraba sola en el piso con una capa cubriendo su propia desnudez y Hermione ya estaba vestida observándola

_**No longer waiting**__ Sin esperar más_

_**Remove illusions **__Aleja las ilusiones _

_**No more complaining**__ Sin ninguna queja más _

**# **_**Forget confusion**__ Olvido la confusión _

- **¿Porque? –** fueron las preguntas de la castaña.

- **¿Me esperaras Hermione? – **pregunto cabizbaja Pansy** -el tiempo que me den?- **levanto su mirada anhelante.

**- ¿Eres tonta o qué? – **Le dijo con una sonrisa

**- Te lo contare de camino al ministerio - -estoy dispuesta a entregarme necesito calmar los demonios que me hicieron llevar dentro-**

**- Te ayudare en lo que pueda – **prometió Hermione poniendo unas esposas mágicas en la espalda de Pansy.

**- Sera mejor que nadie sepa de nosotras – **susurro bajo Pansy** -no quiero meterte en problemas- **volteo sonriente el rostro dando un tierno beso a su captora.

**- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí – **le responde Hermione apoyando su frente en la de Pansy **–nunca te fallare – **le termino de decir apareciendo en el ministerio de magia…

**Fin del Flashback**

**# **_**No more confession**__ Sin más confesiones_

_**Not sentimental**__ No siendo sentimental_

_**I am now something**__ Ahora soy alguien_

_**Experimental**__ Experimentando_

Durante ese tiempo encerrada Pansy jamás recibió una nota de la castaña, nunca una visita de ella y mucho menos pedir que le llamaran para verle.

Así que con el pensamiento de que Hermione logro olvidarse de ella, Pansy no sabía si estar feliz o alegre de salir de aquel lugar que durante tres largos años tuvo que llamar 'casa'

Cuál es su sorpresa al poner un pie fuera de Azkaban, un barco lujoso la espera en la orilla de la isla un tipo le indica que suba y allí está a quien todo este tiempo fue su fortaleza mental para no caer en la demencia.

Hermione la esperaba con los brazos abiertos con una enorme sonrisa y en el rostro de la exmortifaga solo se dibujó una mueca. La castaña con pasos lentos se acercó a ella.

**- Pansy, amor esto es tuyo- **dice señalando el enorme Yate.

**- ¿Dónde estuviste? Porque no me viniste a buscar nunca?- ** Pansy la ignora olímpicamente.

**- Estuve…Ocupada- **termia de decir la castaña

**- Tanto para nunca ir a verme- **le recrimina a Hermione.

**- Sí, sé que esto quizá te va a molestar pero, tú me pediste que nadie lo supiera recuerdas?- **le recordó sus palabras.

**- Si pero…- **Pansy seguía molesta pero ya se estaba calmando** - no importa ¿qué me molestara?- **inquirió pensativa.

**- He movido el poco dinero que aun tenías en tu cuenta de Gringotts – **Anuncio feliz la castaña – **es mi placer informarle que su fortuna es jodidamente más grande que la que sus padres y antepasados juntos tuvieron – **rio ante la cara de Pansy, incrédula.

**- ¿Por manejar mis finanza fue que no supe de ti?- **pregunto Pansy.

**- No, eso fue porque tu así lo decidiste- **apunto la castaña** -las finanzas, digamos que vi como quedo la cuenta de tu familia y decidí hace algo con lo que quedaba – **responde feliz.

Pansy se acerca a la bella castaña y la besa con ansiedad recordando como es el sabor de sus labios, recorriendo con sus manos aquel cuerpo que por poco y olvida como es y sintiendo el calor que su castaña emana al estar a su lado.

_**You don't turn me off**__ Tú no me has dado la espalda _

**# **_**I will never fail**__ Nunca te fallare _

_**Things I loved before,**__ Las cosa que ame antes_

_**Are not for sale **__No están para la venta _

Al separarse Hermione comienza a hablar – **esto es tuyo, y en la parte de arriba hay una recamara, ¿cómo quieres estrenar tu Yate querida mía? –**pregunto poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pansy mientras la aludida le tomaba por la cintura.

**- Eso depende cielo- **dice en un ronroneo sensual Pansy **- harás lo que yo diga?- **pregunta besando el labio inferior de Hermione al terminar lo muerde ligeramente.

**- mmm, eso y más- **propone sugestivamente la castaña al finalizar el mordisco de su serpiente.

Y corriendo como adolescentes en celo subieron las escaleras con la firme promesa silenciosa que aunque sean enemigas por las circunstancias de la vida el destino las quiere juntas, para demostrar el amor que son capaces de darse dos mujeres enamoradas, nada es más fuerte que el amor, y aunado a la pasión y deseo se vuelve invencible.

Amantes, pero son el enemigo perfecto sin el que la otra no viviría tranquila…

_**Keep yourself away**__ Quedarte sola y ausente _

_**Far away from me **__Muy lejos de mí _

_**I forever stay**__ Yo Siempre seré _

**# **_**Your perfect enemy**__ Tu Perfecto enemigo_


End file.
